


You Were Wrong

by IdrisSmith



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisSmith/pseuds/IdrisSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was at his breaking point, he could no longer wear the mask he had worn for so long. He had to tell her, he had to tell Molly how he really felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : This was inspired by a gif set on tumblr – and I did share it on my tumblr (all-oftimenspace) as well.

“You were wrong you know, I didn’t only look sad when John was not looking – yes, I was – am sad, he is my friend, he should be able to see through the any facade, and I was – am sad he didn’t, but, I didn’t only look sad when he was not looking,” He didn’t mean to sound so broken, but, he did. He nearly lost her, how could he not? 

“Oh, Sherlock,” Molly said, reaching out to him, unsure of what had taken place, but, knew well enough that Sherlock needed comfort. Not that she was used to reach out to touch him – no, she just knew he needed it now.

He caught her arm, placing it gingerly over his heart. She gasped, surprised by his action.

He shook his head furiously, “You don’t see it, no one does because no one could be you to see what John meant to me – that he’s important, he’s my friend, I need him to believe in me, and you never, not once turn around to see how sad I look when you’re not looking at me,”

“I –” Molly’s voice caught in her throat.

“I am not a hero Molly, I am not a good guy and certainly not the angel you painted me to be, but, I can’t do it anymore,” He pressed her hand to his chest tighter, but, not enough to make her uncomfortable, not enough to make her shy away from pain.

“What-what can’t you do anymore?” She stuttered, looking at their intertwined hands, daring not to look up to see his eyes. She was afraid she’d break the spell, whatever it was that drove Sherlock to her.

He deduced her fears, of course he would, and he was Sherlock after all. Or it could be that he cannot avoid from saying it anymore. So, he told her, he told her as honestly as he could, “I can’t watch you walk away from me anymore, even if I don’t deserve you, even when I –”

And confession was cut short when Molly stood on her toe to plant a kiss on his lips. He sighed, leaning into her immediately, bringing her entire being closer to him. He knew he didn’t deserve her and God knows she could do better than him – but he wanted her, he loved her and by some miracle she loved him back. So no, he was not going to be an idiot anymore.

“I love you,” He whispered, pulling himself away from her just enough to search for her eyes.

She didn’t say a word – not even daring to. He knew she was having a hard time believing him and he wanted to spend the rest of his life to prove it to her. 

Because whenever he kissed her, it felt like coming home.


End file.
